Friendship Afire
by LilLamb24
Summary: Darcy and Elizabeth first meet and form a friendship months after Jane marries Bingley. The words of a friend can cut deeper than those of an enemy...can their friendship survive or will it turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

"_**Love is friendship set on fire." - Jeremy Taylor**_

**Chapter 1**

Darcy entered his club with a feeling of anticipation. After months of being tormented with melancholy and regret, he finally felt as if Georgiana was on the mend. It had been too long for him to remember the last time he spent an afternoon pursuing his own interests or conversing with a friend without the constant worry lingering in the back of his mind. His musings were cut short by a welcome voice.

"Darcy, old man! How good it is to see you again!"

Darcy smiled as he stood to greet his friend.

"Bingley, it has been too long."

The friends sat down and, for once, Darcy was quick to continue speaking before his friend.

"May I congratulate you once again on your marriage. I greatly regret that I was unable to attend the ceremony."

If possible, Charles Bingley's smile grew wider.

"Your kind letter was sufficient but thank you. You certainly were missed; however, I understand familial obligations. How is Georgiana?"

Even though he knew that Bingley was under the impression that his sister was recovering from an illness, Darcy stiffened only slightly before responding.

"She is much improved, thank you. I believe that the time spend with our Matlock relatives was beneficial for us both. Their home is much more lively than our own."

"Yes, I can imagine that it would be with Colonel Fitzwilliam home. Did Richard travel with you to Town?"

"No, he had other obligations that kept him from joining us; however, he will arrive at the end of the month to partake in some of the amusements to be found. How is Mrs. Bingley enjoying London? I believe that you mentioned she never had a Season before?"

Bingley's brow furrowed at his friend's slightly condescending tone but chose to ignore it.

"Jane has thoroughly enjoyed our time here thus far. I believe the theatre is a great favorite for her. She has settled seamlessly into my life yet improved it immeasurably. I do hope that you will be able to join us at Netherfield after the Season. I am quite content there; although, I am sure that you could assist me in identifying some improvements that could be made."

"If your bride is not adverse to the idea, then I would be glad to visit your estate."

"Fear not, Jane is quite anxious to meet you. She was thrilled with your wedding present. She dotes on that gelding almost as much as she dotes on me." Charles said with a laugh.

"I am glad that the horse was well-received."

"Jane is quite the horsewoman. It is a pity that she was unable to ride more prior to our marriage. I believe that having her own horse is a dream come true and you beat me to it, my friend. She is most eager to meet you."

"As I am to meet her."

"Wonderful. Could I persuade you to return with me today? I am anxious for you two to become acquainted."

"I would be glad to return with you. That is, after you are thoroughly defeated at the chessboard. We have delayed this game long enough."

"Ah, and there is my modest friend! Let us commence with the trouncing. It cannot be said that I have spent my time devoted to furthering my skill at the chessboard. I will not deny that my days have been otherwise engaged of late."

Darcy smirked as he responded, "Yes, I am sure they have."

Later, as the two friends traveled to Bingley's townhouse, Darcy could not help but observe the obvious look of contentment upon his friend's face. He had been concerned when Bingley first wrote of his latest infatuation when he let the Netherfield estate in Hertfordshire; however, Darcy was preoccupied with Georgiana. His alarm grew when he received the invitation for Bingley's wedding last November but there was nothing to be done at that point.

As they arrived, Darcy prepared himself to meet the woman who captured Bingley's heart and said a silent prayer that she was worthy of his kind-hearted friend.

When they entered the townhouse, Charles noticed that the doors to the front parlor were closed and commented to Darcy.

"It appears that my angel is entertaining. Perhaps you would be good enough to join me in my study before meeting her? I can show you the crop estimates for Netherfield that my steward just sent to me."

"Certainly," Darcy replied as he followed his friend into the study.

Darcy resisted rolling his eyes at his unorganized friend as Bingley sifted through the papers scattered across his desk.

"Darce, I believe I left the papers on my writing desk in my private rooms. Help yourself to a drink and I will return in a moment."

Darcy had just relaxed into his chair when the door was opened and closed gently yet quickly by an unknown woman. At a glance, he knew that this was not the fair-haired angel that Bingley constantly praised and married. Although he could not see her face since she was still clutching the door handle, this woman had dark hair and a slight figure. As he was rising from his seat to make his presence known, the woman began to speak but it was obvious she was not expecting an audience.

"Oh, the audacity of that dreadful woman! Sisters, indeed."

She whirled around and immediately her eyes landed on Darcy. He noticed they were blazing with anger and quite fine; however, her face contorted into one of shock then pure mortification as she realized the room was occupied.

"Sir, I do apologize. I mistakenly believed this room to be empty."

Before Darcy could stand and introduce himself, the young lady bobbed a quick curtsy and said, 'Good day to you." before escaping out the door again.

**A/N: Welcome! I hope that you enjoy Friendship Afire. After completing my first P&P Fanfiction (An Unwanted Engagement), I am hooked. I love Austen's characters and it's great playing with them. I can't wait to hear what you think of this new story so hit Review and let me know. Thanks! ~ Jessi**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**I value the friend who for me finds time on his calendar, but I cherish the friend who for me does not consult his calendar." - Robert Brault**_

**Chapter 2**

Bingley returned just moments after the mysterious beauty escaped the room. Darcy decided against questioning his friend about the odd encounter and focused his attention on Bingley's obvious enthusiasm for his new property. After all, surely the introductions would be made if the lady remained at the Bingley townhouse.

Once the gentlemen had sufficiently discussed the value of one crop versus another, they ventured across the hall into the parlor where feminine voices could be heard. Immediately upon their entrance, all eyes were upon Darcy. Some welcome, and others not.

"Ladies, I hope that we are not interrupting your tea but I have brought my errant friend home and wish to present my blushing bride." Bingley said as he crossed the room to a stunning woman. Bingley introduced Darcy to his wife.

As Darcy bowed over Mrs. Bingley's hand, she smiled warmly at him.

"It is certainly a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Mr. Darcy."

"The pleasure is mine, I assure you, Mrs. Bingley."

"Please, join us. I will just ring for some fresh tea." Jane said as she signaled the servant.

"Mr. Darcy! It is so very good to see you again, sir." Caroline Bingley glided fluidly next to Darcy holding out her hand. Darcy cringed slightly at her wide smile and performed the necessary bow before replying.

"Good day to you, Miss Bingley."

"It has been just ages since we have had your company, sir. I was just saying so yesterday to my sister, Louisa. Where ever have you been keeping yourself?"

Before Darcy could reply to such an impertinent question, Mrs. Bingley interjected.

"I believe that Charles said you have been spending time with your sister in the country? I hope that your visit was enjoyable?"

Darcy was relieved to turn his attention back to Mrs. Bingley and replied with a smile.

"It was very enjoyable, thank you."

The gentlemen took their seats before Darcy was addressed again.

"Did your sister return to Town with you, Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bingley, she did."

"Oh, dear Georgiana! How is our sweet girl? I have longed to visit with her." Caroline said with great emotion.

"My sister is quite well. Thank you for asking, Miss Bingley." Darcy replied through gritted teeth.

"Sisters are such a blessing. I do not know what I would do without my own." Mrs. Bingley stated.

"I must agree, madam. I believe you were blessed with four sisters, is that correct?"

Jane Bingley smiled and said, "It is indeed, sir, and I would not trade one of them. However, I have recently acquired two more sisters in Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst which has only increased my happiness."

A noise could be heard from the hall but Darcy ignored it while attempting to keep his face neutral. The thought that this sweet woman thought Caroline Bingley a 'blessing' was almost unimaginable.

"Yes, Louisa and I just adore our new sister. We expect to enjoy showing her all that Town has to offer this season."

Just as Caroline finished speaking, Jane glanced towards the door and then said,

"There you are, Lizzy! I was concerned about you."

Darcy stood and turned towards the door only to set eyes on the mysterious young woman whom he encountered earlier. She met his eye and, though she appeared slightly flushed, she raised her head and smiled at him before replying to her sister.

"I apologize, Jane. I did not intend to keep you waiting."

Bingley quickly spoke up then.

"Darcy, may I introduce my newest sister, Miss Bennet. Elizabeth, this is my friend, Mr. Darcy of Pemberly in Derbyshire."

Darcy took her hand and bowed before meeting her eye once again and saying, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Bennet."

Their eyes lingered just a moment before Miss Bingley stated rather loudly, "Yes, Mr. Darcy, Eliza is our newest little pet. Louisa and I just dote upon her."

Miss Bennet's eyes darkened and Darcy was slightly amused as she replied.

"You are too kind, Caroline."

"I only hope that you allow me to assist you in your next shopping excursion, dear." Caroline continued.

She looked to Darcy once again before smiling condescendingly. "Our little Eliza needs much instruction in the ways of Town. Louisa and I certainly have our hands full." She said with a laugh.

Darcy could see the anger rising in the younger woman's face but, thankfully, Mrs. Bingley began speaking before Miss Bennet could reply.

"Mr. Darcy, I do hope that I can persuade you and your sister to join us for dinner soon."

"It would be my pleasure, madam."

"Yes, Darce, I think that Lizzy and Georgie will have much in common. Lizzy greatly enjoys the country and plays the pianoforte quite well."

Darcy noticed the indulgent smile upon Miss Bennet's face as she replied, "I am sure that my performance is nothing to Miss Darcy's, Charles. Although, I shall not reprimand you since it is a brother's prerogative to show favor."

"You do not do yourself justice, Lizzy. Your playing is inspired." Mrs. Bingley said.

Darcy smiled at such obvious affection before Miss Bingley laughed.

"Oh, Jane. You are such a treasure. Even Eliza recognizes that she would benefit from further practice. Are we not lucky to have such a sweet sister, Eliza?"

Miss Bennet's face lost all affection as she looked at Miss Bingley.

"Indeed, Caroline, we are certainly lucky."

Darcy decided to intervene this time.

"Are you enjoying your visit to Town, Miss Bennet?"

"Yes, sir. I have only arrived last week; however, it has been wonderful to be reunited with my sister amidst the bustle of the city. Although, I must admit that the park does not offer the beauty that the trails at home do for walking."

"Yes, I quite understand. I feel the same whenever I leave Derbyshire for Town. However, the museum cannot be rivaled."

"What an excellent idea, Mr. Darcy! We must arrange an outing to the museum."

Darcy turned his gaze away to respond to Miss Bingley's outburst.

"I am sure that my sister would enjoy that, Miss Bingley."

"It is settled then. We shall ensure that my Jane and Elizabeth have the perfect season in Town, eh Darce?"

Darcy just smiled at his friend and replied, "I am at your service."


	3. Chapter 3

"_**I look upon every day to be lost, in which I do not make a new acquaintance." **_

_**- Samuel Johnston**_

**Chapter 3**

The following day, Darcy decided to stop at his favorite bookshop before returning home from his club. As he entered the shop and was greeted by the proprietor, he slowly walked towards the section displaying the new acquisitions. Hearing some movement across the aisle, he glanced up to behold Bingley's new sister engrossed with a book in her hands.

Her eyes were focused on the page and she was slightly biting her bottom lip as if in anticipation for what lay ahead in the story. Her dark hair was swept up excepting a small curl that had escaped. The young woman had not yet raised her eyes from the pages; however, Darcy felt that he would be remiss to not greet her.

"Miss Bennet, good day." He said as he made his way to her.

She immediately looked up and, for a moment, he did not know if she would respond. However, before that thought could take hold, a brilliant smile graced her face.

"It is indeed a good day, Mr. Darcy. As is any day that I find myself in a new book shop."

He smiled at her response, which was so similar to his own feelings.

"I hope that Bingley and your sister are well, madam?" Darcy said as he looked behind her to see only a footman standing inconspicuously by the wall.

"Yes, they are, thank you. They had several meetings this morning regarding the new furnishings needed at Netherfield. I had mentioned my desire to visit a bookstore and Charles suggested this one."

Darcy's brow furrowed slightly when he asked, "Surely you did not come alone?"

Elizabeth's own visage darkened at this question before she responded.

"No, sir. Charles' sister, Miss Bingley, was so kind as to offer to accompany me; however, when we arrived on Bond Street, it was necessary that she visit a few dress shops first. Our footman, James, escorted me here when I was not inclined to be delayed any longer."

"I see. Although, I must say that I am surprised that you did not join her. I have never known my own sister to bow out of a visit to a dressmakers." He said with a smile.

"Yes, well, I wonder if your sister would be as eager if she were being continually instructed by Miss Bingley on what was best for her 'unique looks'!" Elizabeth said with a slightly raised voice.

Darcy was momentarily taken aback by her words but then had to school his features to not reveal his amusement. Just as quickly as her ire was shown, it deflated again.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy, I do apologize. It was not right to speak so of Charles' sister. I seem to be doomed to embarrass myself in your presence each time we meet." Elizabeth said with a sigh.

Although he knew acknowledging her slight of his friend's relative was improper, Darcy decided to have pity on her and relieve her mortification.

"Fear not, Miss Bennet. Although, we have only recently met, I believe that we agree on a great many things. I, too, prefer a bookshop to a dressmakers." He said with a smile and then leaned in slightly and said in a low voice, "Also, I believe that my sister would share your preference for avoiding certain shopping companions."

"Mr. Darcy! What a shocking thing to say!" Elizabeth replied with a smile and then leaned in and said, "I believe that I shall enjoy meeting your young, yet wise, sister."

Darcy chuckled at this while Elizabeth appeared to relax a bit.

"I believe you shall meet Georgiana tomorrow for tea if her invitation was accepted by your sister today."

"That sounds lovely. I know that Jane is eager to make her acquaintance as well."

"May I escort you back to your shopping party, Miss Bennet? Or, perhaps, you require more time to decide on a purchase?" Darcy said as he glanced at the book she still held in her hands. He was surprised to note that it was one of the Greek classics.

"I was only caught up in reading a newer production of an old favorite of mine. My father's copy is quite worn and I am debating a new copy as a gift to him. However, sir, I believe I will return at a later time…with my own sister."

They both smiled at that and Darcy held out his arm to lead her out of the shop. Once they arrived at the dressmakers and Elizabeth noted that her shopping party was just inside, she thanked him and they bid each other a good day. There was a mutual feeling of camaraderie between the two that is often formed only when one has revealed a little more of their true personality than is normally acceptable in public. It is the same feeling of a friendship being formed.


	4. Chapter 4

"_**One loyal friend is worth ten thousand relatives." - Euripides**_

**Chapter 4**

As expected, Mrs. Bingley accepted Miss Darcy's invitation to tea. So it was, that Mrs. Bingley emerged from the carriage to enter Darcy House full of anticipation to meet the young lady whom she had heard nothing but praise.

Miss Bingley followed Jane with the air of one with superior knowledge of the residence and the exalted company within. As is always the case when either Darcy is present, Caroline Bingley prepared herself mentally with an arsenal of compliments in hopes of securing their good opinions or, even better, securing a life-long position within their family. With that thought, a beatific smile graced her face as she urged Eliza to hurry along so that they would not be late.

Unfortunately, this caused Elizabeth's smile to turn into a slight scowl behind her 'new sister's' back. Elizabeth was eager to meet Miss Darcy, as well. Mr. Darcy had proved to be less haughty than he initially appeared which caused Elizabeth to wish to know more of him. Her expectations of Bingley's best friend were not very high given that he could not attend Charles and Jane's wedding. She felt that it showed very little loyalty that the great man of Derbyshire could not support his supposed best friend in such an occasion. Although, Jane did not feel the snub, Elizabeth wondered if her family's poor standing had anything to do with his absence. However, when his generous gift arrived for Jane after their wedding, Elizabeth had to concede that she might have been mistaken.

Her thoughts were interrupted as they were led into the grand home and shown into a luxurious day room. A timid-looking young girl stood besides a kind, matronly woman. Although the girl was taller than Elizabeth and quite a beauty, she appeared somewhat awkward receiving her guests. Elizabeth decided that she must help to put the young woman at ease.

"Georgiana, my dear! I am so glad to see you again," exclaimed Miss Bingley.

"Good day to you, Caroline." The young woman responded quietly.

"Allow me to make the introductions," Miss Bingley said with an air of authority.

"Georgiana, these are my new sisters, Mrs. Bingley and Miss Bennet. Jane, Eliza, I am pleased to introduce, Miss Darcy, of Pemberly in Derbyshire."

Since it was obvious that Caroline was not going to acknowledge her companion, Georgiana spoke up to say, "I am pleased to meet you both. This is my companion, Mrs. Annesley."

All of the women curtsied as they were introduced until Georgiana remembered her duties and asked her guests to have a seat as she rang for some refreshments.

"Miss Darcy, thank you for inviting us today. I have heard much of you from Charles and Caroline and have been quite eager to make your acquaintance." Jane said to her young hostess.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bingley." Georgiana responded. When it appeared that she would say no more, Elizabeth noticed Mrs. Annesley to give the young girl a slight look that appeared lost to Jane and Caroline; however, Georgiana raised her eyes to Jane again immediately and continued speaking.

"I was also eager to meet you, madam. Mr. Bingley has always been very kind to my brother and I. I look forward to getting to know you better." Although it appeared difficult for Georgiana to say such a speech, it was said so sincerely that this young woman was instantly endeared to Jane and Elizabeth.

"I look forward to that, as well, Miss Darcy." Jane replied.

"Yes, I am sure that we shall all be a merry party, indeed, this Season." Caroline added with a large smile.

The ladies continued speaking as refreshments arrived and were served. Elizabeth found a smart, if a bit reserved, conversationalists in Mrs. Annesley. The slightly elder woman was well read and, therefore, the two had quite a few topics to discuss.

Elizabeth was certain that Georgiana was only shy but could see that the young lady was working to overcome that shyness in the face of her new guests. Although she did not add much to the conversation, what little she said was always intelligent and kind. Elizabeth could see how such a person could be overwhelmed with Miss Bingley's 'exuberant' friendship.

The visit did not last past what is acceptable; however, all of the women felt satisfied with the meeting. As the Bingley party prepared to depart, promises were made for a return call as well as an upcoming visit to the museum.

Later that day, Darcy joined his sister and Mrs. Annesley for their evening meal.

"Good evening, ladies." He said with a smile.

"Good evening, Will."

"Good evening, sir."

"Tell me Georgiana, how did your visit go today?"

"Oh William, Mrs. Bingley is certainly the most beautiful woman I have ever met." Georgiana responded.

Her brother gave her an indulgent smile before asking, "And is that all that you gleaned from your tea today?"

"Of course not. Mrs. Bingley was kind to me. I believe that I shall like her very much."

"I am glad, my dear." Before he could continue, his usually calm sister exclaimed.

"And I greatly enjoyed meeting Miss Bennet as well. She is much more talkative than Miss Bennet…a bit more like Charles, actually."

"Yes, I believe you are correct. Now, was not Miss Bingley in attendance? I have heard naught of her from you." Darcy said with a smirk.

Georgiana immediately dropped her smile and replied, "Yes, Caroline was here as well."

Then, his young sister brightened and asked, "Is it true that we will be going to the museum soon? I am looking forward to the Egyptian exhibit that you spoke of. I believe, Miss Bennet, is as anxious as I am to see the artifacts. Did you know, Will, that this is her first time in town for the season?"

Darcy was slightly uncomfortable with Georgiana's change in subject and did not wish to explain the inferiority of her new friends' background at this time.

"Yes, I did know it." He said quickly before continuing on, "I will see Bingley in the morning at the club and we shall fix the day for the museum outing. It appears that you young ladies do not wish to wait."

Throughout their meal, Georgiana continued to speak of her visit with Mrs. Bingley and Miss Bennet. Darcy caught Mrs. Annesley's eye and she smiled at her young charge. Perhaps these new additions to Bingley's family would be just the distraction his sister required to overcome her recent disappointment…regardless of their lower social standing.

As they rose from the table, Darcy addressed Georgiana once more.

"I am glad that you enjoyed making new friends today, Georgie."

Darcy felt a slight easing of the weight that had been upon him ever since he retrieved Georgiana from Ramsgate. He longed for his sister to thrive again and, watching her lifted spirits this evening, he finally felt as if that might be possible.


	5. Chapter 5

"**Be slow to fall into friendship; but when thou art in, continue firm and constant." – Socrates**

**Chapter 5**

The day of the museum outing finally arrived. A rather large party assembled comprised of the Darcy siblings, Mr. and Mrs. Bingley, Caroline and Elizabeth along with Charles and Caroline's sister, Louisa and her husband, Mr. Hurst.

Upon entering the first room of the exhibits, Elizabeth looked around herself in wonder. Never before had she seen such exotic works of art, even among her uncle's merchandise from India. It appeared as if the golden artifacts from Egypt were sent by the very gods the ancient civilization worshiped rather than being manmade objects. Lost in her thoughts, Elizabeth suddenly became aware of another speaking to her.

"I believe you are speechless, Miss Bennet."

A small smile graced her lips as she replied, "As you can imagine, sir, that is a very rare occurrence for one such as myself."

The gentleman smiled in return before replying.

"Well, I would not presume to know such an attribute at such an early stage in our acquaintance. However, I am glad to see that your first visit to the museum is to your liking."

"Oh, yes, Mr. Darcy. I have never seen such wonders in all of my life."

At this point, Georgiana appeared at Elizabeth's side.

"Is this not enchanting, Miss Bennet?" the young girl sighed as she gazed upon yet another bejeweled, head adornment.

"Indeed, it is Miss Darcy. Shall we not continue on together? I believe that our level of interest quite exceeds the rest of our party and I do not wish to hinder them." Elizabeth said as she noticed her sister and Charles were already entering the next viewing area.

Darcy was about to offer his arm to escort the young ladies; however, Caroline Bingley quickly stepped up to take his arm instead.

"Come, Mr. Darcy. Louisa and I are in need of your insight. Mr. Hurst is proving ignorant of all things Egyptian. It is your duty to share your knowledge with us."

"Very well, Miss Bingley." Darcy replied with a tight smile once he saw that his sister was enjoying time with her new friend.

As they progressed through the museum, Darcy was in company with Caroline, Louisa and Mr. Hurst while Georgiana and Elizabeth seemed to gravitate to one another and Charles and Jane noticed naught but each other.

Listening to Caroline and Louisa constantly exclaim at each turn about how shocking Egyptian culture must have been in order to create such sacrilegious items was enough to force Darcy to disengage from conversation. Several times, he was pleasantly surprised to hear quiet laughter coming from his own sister and Miss Bennet. The young women seemed to be enjoying both the tour as well as the company.

As their visit ended, the party assembled again before they would depart for a luncheon at the Hurst's townhouse. While waiting for their carriages, Bingley called out to a young gentleman who was entering the museum.

"Say there, John!"

The young man smiled at Bingley and approached the gathering.

"Hello, Charles. It is good to see you again."

"Mrs. Bingley, may I introduce Colonel Waldegrave. John, I am very pleased to introduce you to my wife, Mrs. Bingley."

Jane curtsied while Colonel Waldegrave cut a perfect bow.

"Yes, I had heard that you were swept away by an angel. And now I see that it is confirmed. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Bingley."

"None of that, now John! I'll not have you dazzling my bride." Bingley said with a smile. He then realized that he overlooked another introduction.

"I believe you are acquainted with the rest of our party save one. This is one of my new sisters, Miss Bennet."

As the Colonel bowed to Elizabeth, he said, "I now see that Bingley stumbled upon a family of angels."

The attention brought a blush to Elizabeth's face before she responded, "It is a pleasure to meet you, sir."

As Darcy and Bingley conversed with their friend, Elizabeth could not help but feel the young Colonel's eye stray in her direction several times.

"Well, it was wonderful seeing you again, Darcy, Bingley. However, I must meet my own party for our tour. I am sure that I will be seeing you soon."

He then turned toward Jane and Elizabeth and said, "It was a pleasure to meet you both." Then Colonel Waldegrave turned to enter the building.

Louisa Hurst, while somewhat dull, was an excellent hostess. The luncheon was perfect following the museum tour. During the meal, there was much discussion of their outing and the various exhibits. The party adjourned to the sitting room after they completed their meal.

Darcy was sitting with Bingley and Mr. Hurst when he overheard a conversation between the ladies.

"I believe you obtained an admirer today, Elizabeth."

"I don't believe I understand you Mrs. Hurst." Elizabeth replied before taking a sip of her tea.

"Come now, my dear, the good Colonel could not keep his eyes from you."

Before Elizabeth could stop the direction of this conversation, Caroline decided to add to it.

"Well, Eliza, a second son of an Earl would be a fine catch indeed for you. It is too bad that the Waldegrave's are notorious for their greed. I doubt the old Earl or his heir have been generous with the Colonel."

Caroline seemed thoughtful for a moment and then said, "You may not have riches but you could do worse than marry into such an old family."

Louisa then dropped her voice and leaned toward Caroline, "How unfortunate that the Colonel does not offer a fine countenance as well! Nothing to entice but a name."

The two sisters laughed when Elizabeth could take no more.

"Fortunately, I do not plan to marry for riches or only a pretty face! Regardless, I do not believe this to be an appropriate topic."

With that, Elizabeth turned to Miss Darcy, who appeared quite scandalized over the discussion.

"Oh, Eliza! You know that Louisa and I mean no harm. It is my hope to see you well settled after this season. We only wanted to inform you of the background and eligibility of your most recent acquaintance." Caroline said in a patronizing tone.

Elizabeth only gave a slight nod before addressing Georgiana.

"Miss Darcy, could I persuade you to join me tomorrow? I hoped to go to purchase music from the seller that you told me about today. I am afraid that I have been remiss in practicing since my arrival in London. I believe that some new music would be just the incentive I need to renew my efforts."

Georgiana smiled widely in response, "I would be glad to join you if my brother is agreeable."

When Darcy realized that he was being discussed, he hoped that it was acceptable to enter into the conversation.

"What is it that you wish I will agree with, Georgie?" He said as he walked towards his sister.

"Miss Bennet has just asked if I might join her tomorrow to purchase new music."

"That sounds like an excellent plan, Georgie. Perhaps you can find something that might challenge you as well?" He said with a smirk.

Georgiana laughed and then said to Elizabeth, "William is forever teasing me for my propensity to purchase any new music that arrives in Town. Although, I cannot claim to be the only one who frequents the seller. I have often been gifted with new music by my dear brother."

"Well, what purpose does an older brother have than to spoil his young sister?" Elizabeth said when catching the gentleman's eye.

Soon, the party dispersed, as everyone was tired from the day's activities. Mrs. Hurst was beaming with pride as all thanked her for the hospitality. Georgiana bid farewell to her new friend gladly with the knowledge that they would see each other again soon.

**A/N: My apologies for the delay in posting. Thank you so much for all of your reviews and following this story. I love to hear what you think so far. : )**


	6. Chapter 6

"**The only way to have a friend is to be one." - Ralph Waldo Emerson**

**Chapter 6**

Georgiana arrived at the Bingley household earlier than she was accustomed to for a visit. Miss Bennet had requested that they start their shopping before noon and Georgiana had not questioned it. She was glad to spend more time with her friend and went so far as to ask Elizabeth to return with her for tea once their shopping was complete.

Georgiana was shown to Mrs. Bingley's morning room and was greeted by both Jane and Elizabeth.

"Good morning, Miss Darcy." Jane said with a smile.

"Good morning to you, Mrs. Bingley, Miss Bennet." Georgiana replied.

Elizabeth laughed lightly before stating, "Would it be terrible to request that we use our Christian names, Miss Darcy?"

"Oh, I would like that very much, Elizabeth." The younger girl said with a smile.

"Wonderful, then I must also be Jane to you. Charles thinks of you as a younger sister and it has been such a pleasure to know you better." Jane said.

Elizabeth rose, "With the formality banished, shall we go, Georgiana?"

"Yes, of course."

Elizabeth leaned down to kiss her sister's cheek, "Have a lovely day with Charles, Jane."

As the carriage pulled away from the Bingley home, Georgiana spoke again.

"Oh, Elizabeth, I feel so rude! I did not speak with Caroline before we left."

With a slight smile, Elizabeth said, "Worry not, Georgiana. Caroline never arises before noon."

Elizabeth and Georgiana arrived at the Darcy townhouse laughing and quite ready for tea. They settled into the parlor once Georgiana instructed the servants to serve the refreshments.

"Elizabeth, please tell me more of your home in Hertfordshire. Are you quite homesick for your family?"

Elizabeth looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "Not very, no. However, I am sure that I would be if I were not staying with Jane. We have always been the closest. Charles has also been very kind to me."

"Your younger sisters must miss your company."

"Perhaps. However, my mother had been quite cross with me before I left so I am certain that they appreciate the reduction in scolding being heard in the house."

Georgiana appeared troubled by this before quietly saying, "I am sorry that you are at odds with your mother."

Elizabeth touched her friend's hand before saying, "Truly, it is nothing too terrible, Georgiana. My mother and I often find ourselves at odds; however, I do love her and know that she loves me…in her own way."

"It must be wonderful to have a home so full of family. My cousins are wonderful and I am glad to spend time with them; however, I have often wondered what fun it would be to have a sister." Georgiana said with a smile.

"Yes, sisters can be a gift… at times. They can also exasperate, embarrass, and generally torture you if it crosses their fancy. My youngest sisters are quite exuberant. Although you are of the same age, your difference in comportment is striking. You do your brother proud, Georgiana."

At this, Elizabeth's young friend frowned and looked quite upset. She then said softly, "I think not, Elizabeth."

It was an odd reaction to a compliment that Elizabeth meant sincerely. She was about to ask after her friend's health when Georgiana distractedly knocked over her teacup and spilled its contents upon her dress.

"Oh, Georgiana. It did not burn you, did it?"

"No, no, I shall be fine. I am not always the most graceful of creatures." She replied with a small laugh.

Elizabeth was glad that Georgiana seemed to recover quickly from whatever had caused her to be upset.

"If you will excuse me, Elizabeth, I'll just go change into another gown." Georgiana said as she rose from her seat.

"Of course, take your time." Elizabeth replied.

After her friend left the room, Elizabeth rose and wandered to the window. She contemplated her visit to London as she watched the carriages pass on the street in front of the townhouse.

Elizabeth had been relieved beyond measure when Charles and Jane extended the invitation for her to stay with them in London this Season. The escape from her mother's ravings of denied suitors was enough to entice her even though accepting the invitation also ensured she would have the near-constant company of Caroline.

Elizabeth had given little thought to what adventures could be had while staying with the Bingley's. She was meeting new people constantly and Caroline assured her that it would only become more hectic as the Season progressed. She was very glad to have met the Darcy's. Although they were beyond wealthy, both siblings appeared to be well-informed and pleasant conversationalists. Georgiana was sweet and enjoyed many of the same pursuits that Elizabeth did.

Mr. Darcy. Well, he was certainly different from what Elizabeth had expected. She could not deny that he was the handsomest gentleman of her acquaintance. However, even beyond that, Elizabeth thought that there was a witty streak hidden beneath the formality he normally showed while in company. She had to just think on the circumstances of their first meeting to prove that. She smiled as she remembered his dumbstruck face when she apologized for bursting into Charles' study.

Elizabeth heard the parlor door open and turned to find the subject of her thoughts.

"Good day, Miss Bennet."

"Good day, Mr. Darcy"

"I thought to find my sister here. Perhaps I could find her in Charles' parlor?" He said with a smile.

"Oh, no, sir. We have not switched siblings on you and Charles. Although, I would have to say that he would benefit from the change." She said with a laugh and then continued, "Miss Darcy was needed in her room but said that she would return shortly."

"I see. Well, then perhaps you would allow me to keep you company while we wait for my sister to return?"

Elizabeth dipped a curtsy and said, "Certainly."

They both took a seat and then Darcy broke the silence.

"I believe the mission of the day was music. Were you successful in your endeavor?"

"Yes, we were. I was overwhelmed by the quantity stocked at the establishment. I was able to procure a new song that I am sure to do injustice to. Your sister was also delighted to find something new."

"Wonderful. I look forward to hearing what Georgiana was able to find."

"Georgian seems quite taken with the pianoforte. From what she tells me, she practices religiously."

"Yes, she has always favored playing the instrument. Although she generally studies diligently, I can admit that there were times that I was forced to be the unkind brother and instruct her that more was necessary."

"It must be difficult to have charge of a young woman when you are still a young man yourself." Elizabeth said thoughtfully.

Mr. Darcy cracked a smile and responded, "You think me a young man, Miss Bennet?"

"Oh, I do apologize, Mr. Darcy. I did not mean any offence." She quickly replied.

"Please, do not apologize. I believe we are well-versed in speaking our mind while in each other's presence."

Although Elizabeth blushed at this reminder of her outspokenness, she laughed.

"Tis true, sir."

Darcy smiled again and then said, "I was a young man when my father was taken from us; however, I do not consider myself to be young now."

"I believe such great responsibility has the power to age a person. I am sorry for your loss, sir." She said earnestly.

"Thank you but it was a long time ago." He replied.

"Yes, yet I am sorry all the same." She replied quietly.

They were both quiet for a moment, lost in their own thoughts of loved ones when Georgiana entered the room again.

"Will, I am sorry I was not here when you arrived." She said with a smile.

Darcy rose and walked to his sister and dropped a kiss upon her head.

"Yes, I was surprised to find poor Miss Bennet abandoned by you." He teased.

"Well, all the better that you arrived to entertain her since I was so terribly rude." She replied.

"I believe I will leave the two of you to continue your visit in peace. Have a pleasant day, Miss Bennet."

"Thank you, sir." Elizabeth replied with a smile as the gentleman turned and left the room.

**A/N: It seems that you prefer the chapters with Darcy / Elizabeth interaction so I hope that you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading & reviewing! **


	7. Chapter 7

"**Let us be grateful to people who make us happy, they are the charming gardeners who make our souls blossom." - Marcel Proust**

**Chapter 7**

Elizabeth could hardly believe the elegance surrounding her as she entered the theatre. The Season was in full swing and this was her first outing to the theatre with the Bingley's. Elizabeth's Aunt and Uncle Gardiner were kind enough to take her to a performance in the past when she had visited; however, she had never attended when the eyes of the Ton would be heavily upon them. Since this was Jane's first Season as Mrs. Bingley, their party was sure to attract quite a bit of attention.

While Elizabeth would own to having some nerves about attending, she was much too excited about the performance to put any damper on the evening. However, poor Mr. Darcy seemed extremely uncomfortable. What a confusing creature he was! Elizabeth could not fathom how a man of his standing could be anything but at ease in such a social situation.

"Are you well, sir?" She asked the gentleman escorting her into the theatre.

Her question seemed to bring him out of whatever unpleasant thought he was having.

"Why, yes, Miss Bennet, I am quite well." He responded with a little confusion.

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Oh, I am so glad. I was afraid that the wrinkle in your brow would become permanent."

They both laughed at that before he responded in a lower voice.

"I am afraid that I am always in such a mood at the beginning of the season. I am too much alike the gazelle trying to avoid the lions."

"Mr. Darcy! Again you shock me!" She said before she also lowered her voice to whisper, "comparing the poor match-making mamas to wild animals! Well, perhaps I will find a more entertaining performance to watch off the stage, rather than on it."

"Now you are the shocking one, Miss Bennet. I do not believe that friends should find humor in each other's suffering." He replied schooling his face to appear hurt.

"Hmmm, tis true, sir. I believe it is due to the fact that I can see circumstances from the other side watching you cower. I am sure that Charles must have told you that there is no greater matchmaking mama in all of the kingdom than can be found in a little corner of Hertfordshire. I have too often been mortified of my mother's kindly meant interference to not find a little humor in observing the hunted rather than the hunter."

Darcy looked thoughtful at this before their attention was called for by Bingley who wished to introduce Elizabeth to some of his acquaintances. Caroline then took the opportunity to attach herself to Darcy's other arm.

"Mr. Darcy, are you helping Eliza navigate her first theatre experience of the season? Eliza, you must allow Mr. Darcy to attend to his many friends in attendance tonight too. It would not due to monopolize his time, dear." Caroline said with false affection.

"Certainly not, Caroline. I would not wish to detain Mr. Darcy from anyone of import." Elizabeth replied while smirking at Mr. Darcy.

Darcy finally cut in and said, "Nonsense. I am attending tonight with my friends and I see no reason that I should feel obligated to leave our party."

"Take care, Mr. Darcy. That proclamation borders on prideful. Thinking that others must seek you out and are not worth the effort to leave your party to greet them."

"Why, Eliza! You are quite impertinent with our good friend!" Caroline exclaimed, horrified.

However, their good friend was already chuckling. He then responded, "On the contrary, Miss Bingley, what good is a friend if they allow you to be prideful and not attempt to help you see the error of your ways? Now, I shall attempt to prove that I have taken her admonishment to heart. If you will both excuse me, I believe I see a friend of my aunt's that I should greet."

Darcy cut a bow and walked towards a large party with an elegant, older woman at its center.

"Truly, Eliza, I do not think that your sharp tongue will gain you the prize that you seek. No matter what the gentleman says in attempt to avoid your embarrassment."

It was difficult for Elizabeth to not roll her eyes at this.

"Fear not, Caroline, I am seeking no 'prize' as you put it."

Caroline seemed to look for truth in Elizabeth's face. "Yes, well, that is good. Mr. Darcy is a man of the first circles and will certainly be seeking a wife who is well-versed in what is required of such status."

Elizabeth was not ignorant of who Caroline thought was best suited to such a position. The two ladies rejoined Bingley and Jane. Elizabeth attended the conversation and each new introduction with grace. There were times that she felt the condescension rolling off of the new acquaintance. It was difficult to not respond with some offense so, instead, she focused on the ridiculousness of such haughty individuals. Therefore, it was with relief when Colonel Waldegrave joined their party with his sister, Amelia.

When Elizabeth was introduced to Amelia, she was pleasantly surprised to find a truly affable lady. Soon Jane, Caroline and Amelia were deep in discussion about the latest fashions and Elizabeth was drawn into conversation with the Colonel.

"May I say that you look lovely this evening, Miss Bennet?"

"Thank you, Colonel." Elizabeth replied while unsuccessfully hiding a blush.

"Are you enjoying your first night at the theatre?"

"I cannot say, sir, since the performance has yet to begin." She replied with a smile.

"Now, now, you must know that a night at the theatre has little to do with the actors on stage. The real entertainment can be found out here in the hall."

"As a matter of fact, one of my friends has exactly the same sentiment. It must be so; however, I know enough to not to admit to such feelings."

The Colonel then laughed and said, "I look forward to discussing your thoughts on the evening then when next we meet. Perhaps you will be ready to admit your true feelings at such a time."

The Colonel and his sister then bid the Bingley party a good evening before entering the theatre. A moment later, Mr. Darcy rejoined their group. As they ascended the staircase that led to their theatre box, Mr. Darcy said softly to Elizabeth, "Act I is complete, I hope you enjoy the Act II."

Elizabeth smiled softly and thought that she would enjoy life in London more than expected.


	8. Chapter 8

"_**A true friend unbosoms freely, advises justly, assists readily, adventures boldly, takes all patiently, defends courageously, and continues a friend unchangeably." ~William Penn**_

**Chapter** **8**

As the weeks passed, Elizabeth found that a season in London was both exhilarating as well as exhausting. She was very pleased to see that Jane was welcomed into society as Charles' new bride but the continuous string of balls and engagements was staggering. Thankfully, she had found two new friends in both Miss Darcy and Miss Waldegrave. Spending time with Georgiana was enjoyable given the young woman's calm and sweet disposition. Amelia Waldegrave, who was quite the opposite of calm, proved to be an entertaining companion as well.

The trio had made a habit of walking about in Hyde Park together as often as social engagements would allow. Conversation flowed freely among the friends with the topics varying greatly depending upon who joined them during their walk. Companions, brothers or sisters would occasionally be of the walking party. Today, however, only a footman followed as they ambled along the path since Mrs. Annesley had the day off to visit a friend and their brothers were otherwise occupied.

"Well, Elizabeth, are you prepared for your journey home to Hertfordshire?" Amelia asked.

Elizabeth sighed before answering, "Yes, I believe I am. I will certainly miss my time in London; however, it will be good to see my family again and be back in the country as it welcomes spring."

Georgiana smiled while Amelia laughed and said, "Life in Town can be stifling."

With a smirk to Georgiana, Amelia continued, "Are you not concerned for the broken hearts that you will leave here in London?"

Elizabeth stopped and said, "You both know that I will miss you dearly. I fully expect faithful correspondence for each of you."

"Now, now, Elizabeth, I was hardly speaking of Georgiana and I. I was referring to all of the gentleman who have been swooning over you at every ball this Season!"

Georgiana gasped and said, "What is this? Why have I not been informed of such activities? Was an attachment formed that you failed to tell me of, Elizabeth?"

"Amelia! You are quite the trouble-maker. No, Georgiana, I am returning home with the same single status in which I arrived…much to Caroline and my mother's chagrin, I might add."

The three young women laughed as they continued walking.

"Regardless of what your marital status may be, I noticed several admirers amongst your acquaintance this Season. Contrary to what you claim, Jane did not receive all of the beauty, my friend." Amelia said with a small squeeze of Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth blushed at the compliment before turning the subject to her friend.

"Georgiana, do not allow Amelia to pretend she was not receiving continuous offers to dance as well. According to Caroline, Amelia should secure Sir Thomas Bertram's heir as quickly as possible."

Elizabeth and Georgiana laughed as Amelia scowled.

"Miss Bingley is welcome to divert Tom Bertram's attentions from me at her earliest convenience. That gentleman is exhibiting behaviors that he should be ashamed of! Unfortunately, my brother is quite fond of him so it has been difficult to avoid him altogether."

Elizabeth became serious once again.

"Certainly Col. Waldegrave would not expose you to unwanted attentions? His care and affection for you is obvious." Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, no. John would never encourage such a match. I am speaking of my eldest brother, George."  
Amelia responded and then added with a smile, "John will be pleased to know that you think so highly of him."

Elizabeth chose not to respond to her friend's teasing again and they continued their walk. When they reached the beginning of the path again, Amelia turned to Georgiana.

"I am sorry that I was unable to accept your invitation for tea this afternoon; however, my aunt would not be put off."

"Of course, I understand." Georgiana replied.

Amelia was helped into her carriage and driven away as Georgiana and Elizabeth turned to the Darcy carriage to return to the townhouse for tea. As they drove down the bumpy road, Elizabeth noticed Georgiana's pallor.

"Are you well, Georgiana? You look a bit flushed."

"Yes, I am fine. I believe we walked further than we normally do and I am feeling it. I shall be perfectly well again once we have our tea." Georgiana responded with a small smile.

Although Elizabeth did not agree with Georgiana's assessment on the length of their walk, she did not push her friend further.

After arriving at the Darcy townhouse, the young ladies were settled into their seats. As always, conversation flowed easily and steadily between the two. When Elizabeth announced that it was time for her to depart, Georgiana rose to summon the carriage for her friend but then suddenly became unsteady on her feet. Elizabeth reached her just in time before Georgiana collapsed.

"Oh, Elizabeth, I am so very sorry but I suddenly feel quite ill." Georgiana whispered.

Elizabeth helped her friend lie down on the settee before gently touching her cheek.

"Georgiana, you are burning up! We must get you to bed immediately."

"Please don't go to any trouble…" Georgiana said before she closed her eyes and appeared to be sleeping.

Elizabeth quickly asked the footman to fetch the housekeeper. The Darcy's housekeeper, Mrs.

White, entered the room and, upon seeing Miss Darcy's state, took charge and had Georgiana carried into her room and the doctor summoned.

"Mrs. White, will you not also alert Mr. Darcy of Miss Darcy's illness? I am sure that her brother would want to be here when the doctor arrives."

"Yes, miss. I will send a man right away. Would you also wish to take the carriage home? I know that Miss Darcy informed our driver that you would require the carriage when your visit ended."

Elizabeth worried her lip as she decided how to answer the kind woman.

"If you are amenable, I would like to stay with Miss Darcy until her brother arrives."

"Of course, miss." Was the housekeeper's short reply before she curtsied and left the room to pen the message for Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth was very worried for her friend. She recalled that her health had been poorly last autumn and prayed that this was not a recurrence of such a malady. After touching her friend's cheek, she requested a washcloth and basin of water from the chambermaid and proceeded to cool Georgiana's forehead while she waited for either the doctor or Mr. Darcy to arrive.

Darcy rushed to his sister's room taking the stairs two at a time. He was quite distraught when he received the note from Mrs. White explaining his sister's feverish state. His natural tendency to worry over his loved ones only increased with the passing of first his mother and then his father. Georgie was all that was left of his immediate family so his mind raced with what he would find when he arrived home. Out of all of the scenarios that he thought up, the sight that greeted him as he opened his sister's bedchamber door was wholly unexpected.

Miss Bennet was gently wiping Georgie's brow with a washcloth. Darcy was touched by the worry that was etched into the young woman's face as she looked after Georgiana. She was so intent in her ministrations that she did not appear to have noticed his arrival. He cleared his throat as he stepped into the room.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy. I am so glad that you have arrived!"

Before he could reply, Mrs. White bustled into the room.

"Ah, Mr. Darcy, sir. I have just received a note from Doctor Thorne. He will be here within the hour."

"Thank you, Mrs. White. Has there been any change in Miss Darcy's condition since you wrote me?" Darcy asked as his eyes strayed questioningly between his housekeeper and Elizabeth.

"No, sir. She appears to be resting, albeit fitfully due to the fever." The elder woman replied.

Darcy nodded his head before turning to Miss Bennet.

"Miss Bennet, I thank you for your care of my sister in my absence."

"Truly, sir, it was no trouble. I only wish that I might do something more to help alleviate whatever it is that ails her."

"Yes, well, I am certain that Doctor Thorne might shed some light on the matter." Darcy responded as he glanced worriedly at his sister.

"I do hope that this illness might be of short duration, sir, and not a relapse?" Elizabeth dared to question.

Darcy appeared confused for a moment before understanding dawned.

"No, madam, I can assure you that this is not a relapse." Darcy said vehemently with a slight scowl.

It was now Elizabeth's turn to appear confused but she said nothing further and just nodded at his response.

Softening his features once again, Darcy asked if Miss Bennet was ready to return to the Bingley residence and offered to see her to the carriage.

"I thank you for the kindness, sir, but I am sure that you would wish to remain with your sister."

Upon hearing this, Mrs. White interjected and said, "I would be happy to escort Miss Bennet to the carriage. She has been a great help this afternoon."

Elizabeth colored at the praise and thanked Mrs. White before preparing to leave the room.

"Good evening, Mr. Darcy. I will pray for a good report from the doctor." Elizabeth said as she curtsied.

"Thank you again Miss Bennet. Georgiana is blessed to have your friendship." Darcy bowed and watched Miss Bennet and Mrs. White leave the room before returning to his sister's bedside.

**A/N: I apologize for the unexpected hiatus. Life happens…writer's block happens. I'm back on track now though and thank you for continuing to follow this little story. Things are going to move along fairly quickly from this point forward. I hope you like it!**

**Also, while trying to get the creative juices flowing again, I participated in a one shot contest for another FF site. I submitted a Persuasion one shot and I'll be posting that on this site tonight too. Check it out and let me know what you think if you have a moment. **

**Thanks for all of your reviews & encouragement! I love hearing from you. : )**


End file.
